Mr Everything
by LittleSwetty
Summary: About 2000yrs ago, her beloved betrayed her, now Izzy is back to get her revenge, but she has fallen for one of the descendents of those who had humiliated her. Please tel me anything that needs to be improved or changed , Thank you in advance
1. Its 2AM and she

A/N: Ok, hello everyone =D This is my first fanfic and I've met several blocking writing this. For some later chapters when Syuske's parents are introduced, I want to give credit to Plush, since i want to use Plush's Fuji's parent's name for this =D

Constructive critsiim is welcomed but warning^^; I'm a bit sensitive so please don't be too harsh=( becauase I'll cry...

Anyways, have fun reading and hope you enjoy it=D *dashes away*

* * *

2,000 years ago, a vampire of noble blood was captured and buried in her coffin. Her beloved had betrayed her and she swore revenge. After being sealed and chained, the people placed her coffin in the Earth. When the priest began his prayers, the diggers began burying her, the people around cursed her being, but all stopped, when they heard her laugh.

"Your descendents will pay for what you have done Hahaha. I will be after your great (19x) grandchildren and till I get my revenge, your families will be cursed by me!" her voice echoed. Everyone stood still and till the last grain of soil hit the grave, everyone had kept silent. The tombstone read, 'In memories of, Izia Rose.'

* * *

**2010 present day.

"Easy there, ease up Kohiro, good," said one construction worker to the other. Little did they know that, beneath them, laid a soul, waiting for release. The digger piece of the vehicle hit one of the seals and broke it. The chains came undone and the seals were vanishing. Silently, waiting for the workers to leave, Izia hummed a tune.

At nighttime, the workers had left and it was time to wake up. Izia, _'Izzy' _she corrected, carefully removed the cover of the coffin and got up and out. Her crimson eyes met with the moonlight, memories rushed into her mind, "revenge" she grew her wings and carried her coffin to the home she once had. Everything had changed, but she knew, she could smell it.

* * *

Izzy landed in front of a home, 'its occupied' she thought, as she smelled human blood inside. Leaving her coffin in the tree, she flew toward one of the windows. Withdrawing her wings, she opened the window and stepped inside. Izzy looked around her, the room. Her eyes fell on the boy that lay sleeping, peacefully, not aware of her presence. She moved toward him and studied his face. The moment Izzy touched the boy's face; she felt something grasp at her hand. Piercing blue eyes stared back at her, meeting her crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" his voice was serious, Izzy smiled. "I should ask that, after all, you are in my home, human" she replied. "One, I've lived here all my life, and never saw you, what are you? A vampire?" he asked no trace of fear at all. "Izzy, my name is Izzy Rose and I am a vampire" she wanted to see his reaction after confirming his question, but he wasn't scared of shocked. "That explains the way you're dressed…or not" he turned his head sideways, away from her. She looked at herself, _'oh!' _she thought and blushed, her clothing had become aged and she was barely covered.

She looked around and found a shirt and put it on. "What's your name boy?" she asked as she came back toward his bed and got in. Pulling the covers over her legs, she came very close to the boy. "Fuji, Syusuke-" Izzy clamped her hands on his throat. _'Fuji' _she thought, Syusuke looked at her carefully, her eyes were filled with hurt and she seemed so broken. "Why? Why did you betray me…you said you loved me…liar!" Syusuke had trouble breathing; carefully getting a hold of her hands to ease her grip he struggled.

"I ugh don't- chok know ugh what uhg talking about-" Izzy sinked her fangs into his neck. Covering his mouth to prevent screaming, Syusuke kept quiet, even though it hurt so bad. The blood being sucked, the sounds that made, the pain, he felt it all, _'Got to stop this'_ he thought. Syusuke was about to roll them over, when he felt a tear drop on his skin. Izzy got up and wiped the blood with his shirt. Syusuke wiped the blood on his neck with his sleeve and got band aids to cover over the bite marks. "Sit" he said and Izzy sat, _'So obedient' _he chuckled. There was something about him that made Izzy listen, and his blood tasted so sweet to her.

"Here, put this on" Syusuke handed her a pair of pants and a t-shirt. "Mind telling me why you're her e and why you almost killed me?" he asked. Izzy couldn't smell any fear form him, she put on his clothes, Syusuke turned away when she started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. Once she finished, she leaned against the wall on his bed. "This was my home, but now it is your home. Syusuke, are you not afraid of me? I did almost kill you…" Izzy's eyes fell upon the mattress. Syusuke walked over to the bed after changing his shirt. "Well Izzy, what's there to be scared of?" Izzy fell over on the bed. _'This boy'_ she thought. Feeling slightly offended, after all, she is a noble vampire, and anyone in her presence should be afraid yet he showed no sign of fear at all.

Syusuke looked at the clock on his night table, it read 2AM and he had an early day tomorrow. "He climbed back into bed and pulled Izzy to him, covering both of them under the blanket. His breathing evened out and she fell asleep again. _'You've got to be kidding me…'_ she thought as she felt his heartbeat against her back. "Fuji, Saisuke…why did you betray me…you promised to protect me, you lied, you-" "Izzy, people can be hateful, but there are people who are true and kind. I don't know who that is, but he's no longer here, move on" she turned around and met Syusuke's sleeping face. _'People do change…' she thought. _Soon, Izzy had drifted off to sleep as the night carried on.

* * *

_A/N: Srry for being grammtically incorrect, I don't know hwo to use my english lessons....in this...at al...T.T_


	2. Still a girl

A/N: Hello everyone =) here's the second chapter, I hope you'll enjoy reading it and sorry to say that updates will be slow...extremely slow^^;

Oh, Sennosuke and Seri, credits to Plush=) and also, the japanese that I used , i got from plush's stroy, and sorry if i used them all wrong, but it was a try...^^;

Have fun reading and hope to write the next oen soon=)

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep, the alarm rang and Syusuke woke up. He shifted, but couldn't get out of bed. Removing the covers, he saw a girl, wrapped around his mid section. _'That's right, Izzy'_ he thought and tried to remove her from himself, but could not get her to move the slightest bit. Syusuke decided to tickle her, to get her awake. "Ah!" she was awake, and glaring at him. "Ohayou Izzy" he greeted her and she removed her hands from him.

The sun was out now, Izzy had not seen the sun in a little over 2000years. She got up and came over to the window. "its such a beautiful day" she said. Syusuke stared at her, "Aren't you supposed to the scared of the sunlight? Since you'll burn or something?" she looked back at him, a smile grew on her face, "Syusuke, I am not one of those lowlife vampires. The sun is something I enjoy during my days, and it does not faze me one bit."

"Your eyes, they changed" Izzy nodded. "They're golden now" Syusuke nodded. "I have practice this morning, what'll you do today? He asked. "I'm going with you-" "Syusuke-Rose!" shouted an older man. He grabbed Syusuke and pulled him away from her. "I see you know me, Fuji-san" Izzy got up from the bed and stood on the floor, and showed that Syusuke's clothing were much too big for her. "Our ancestor did something and we're cursed till Rose gets her revenge. How did you break free?" He asked. "Your son cannot and will not, leave my side. You mortals are stupid creatures, but forget that, now who are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Fuji, Sennosuke, and what do you mean he can't?" Sennosuke saw the band-aids, his worst fears had came true then and there.

"**Syusuke, come to me"** Izzy commanded and Syusuke's body reacted on its own. She wrapped her arms around him and showed Sennosuke her fangs. "NO!" Sennosuke shouted, "Don't hurt my son!" he pleaded. Izzy's eyes softened, "Saisuke hurt me, why can I not hurt his grandchild? Did he tell you? Did he tell you how he betrayed me? How he lied to me? How he sealed me away in that dark place all by myself? Did he?!" Izzy shouted, hurt was present in her voice. Syusuke wrapped his arms around her, her voice had brought him sense and he wanted to protect her. "Shh, its ok now Izzy" he comforted. Sennosuke knew the story, but Rose did not. "Rose-" "Its Izzy, my name is Izzy" she corrected. Sennosuke smiled, the girl in front of him seemed so fragile and deeply wounded, he dared not to hurt her more.

"Izzy, what will you do? Now that you're free…" he asked. "Simple, revenge, all those that were there, the ones that humiliated and hurt me, I swore revenge, every single one of them will pay" her eyes became crimson again, but tears ran down her cheeks and Syusuke could still hear the hurt in her voice even though she plays it off as anger. He looked at her, _"What did you do Saisuke…'_ he thought. Syusuke cupped her face between his hands and wiped away her tears with this thumps. "It'll be ok Izzy" he whispered and pulled her close again.

* * *

Sennosuke watched his son, never before had Syusuke showed any emotion to girls and yet he showed caring to Izzy. After a few minutes, Sennosuke saw the clock and cleared his throat. Izzy immediately removed herself from Syusuke and blushed. Syusuke held Izzy, then in a flash, he held air. He rubbed his head and then made an attempt to get his uniform, before his father had to say something. "Syusuke, take Izzy to school with you. Izzy, you'll live in this house and go to school with Syusuke, is that clear." Sennosuke didn't ask, he said it as if Izzy would listen and she did.

Sennosuke waited at the door for Izzy to leave the room so Su=Syusuke would change and when she stayed standing, he pointed out the door. "Sennosuke, who told you about me?" she asked as she passed him. Sennosuke closed the door for Syusuke to change and they walked downstairs. "My grandfather told me, as his grandfather told him, its been pasted down from generation to generation. Syusuke hasn't heard it yet though," they headed into the kitchen and Seri, Syusuke's mother was there.

"Welcome to our home Miss Rose" Seri greeted, her voice was warm. _"Such a sweet young girl'_ Seri thought and prepared breakfast. "Father is out in the garden, he'll be so excited to meet you Miss Rose-", "Just call me Izzy" she interrupted and Seri smiled. "Izzy-chan, I'm guessing you already met Syusuke?" Izzy nodded. "Well then, sit down and join us for breakfast, how do you like your eggs?" Seri asked, with all seriousness. Izzy smiled, "Sunny side up" she replied.

Syusuke came downstairs and he his eyes found Izzy right away. She was still in his too big clothes and that made him a bit happy. Seri caught Syusuke staring at Izzy and came by him to push him a little. "Ohayou minna" he said and took his seat. "Syu-chan, isn't Izzy-chan just adorable? You're father said that she would be going to school with you, isn't that fun?" Seri was over excited and even Izzy could tell. "Seri, aren't you afraid?" Seri shook her head. "Izzy-chan isn't scary at all" she almost sang a reply and Izzy stopped eating. _'…am I really not scary…?'_ She thought and her appetite was suddenly gone.

"Syusuke, you have a spare uniform upstairs?" she spoke to Syusuke from his mind. He nodded and got up to put the dishes away. She ran upstairs and came down wearing his uniform. The shirt and pants were too long, so Seri helped fitted them. "Are you going as a boy Izzy?" Seri asked. "Well, I want to fit in Seri, and since I know, Syusuke's school is for boys only correct?" Seri nodded, no one had told Izzy where Syusuke went to school or if it was boys only, but she knew. "My hair is the only thing that gives way, a hat will do wonders, or just mess with their minds" Izzy added and jumped down from the chair.

Syusuke had got his bags ready to leave, Izzy grabbed a cap and followed him. They left the house together and headed to school, leaving the parents at home. "You didn't tell her did you, honey" Seri asked, and her husband pulled her into a hug, "No, I didn't. Lets let her find out on her own, dear" he replied and closed the door.

* * *

"Syusuke, um…is the…" Izzy hesitantly began, and Syusuke finished, "the bite marks are gone Izzy, don't worry" Izzy blushed slightly, Syusuke found it interesting, he did not know that vampires could blush. "I may be a vampire Syusuke, but I am still a girl" she said as if she read his mind. She grabbed his hand and ran forward, they were both running when they finally reached the school. "We have to take you to the office after practice, follow me" Syusuke lead her to the tennis courts.

"Fuji, good morning" "Morning Tezuka" Syusuke talked with Tezuka about Izzy joining the club, Izzy smelled something and she followed it, leaving Tezuka and Syusuke to talk.


End file.
